Dis, Panda, c'est quoi l'amour ?
by Racoonims
Summary: Le Geek et le Panda passent une après-midi ensemble, et le plus jeune se pose beaucoup de questions. Un petit OS Pangeek (Panda x Geek) fluffy :D


Hey, tout le monde !

Je vous retrouve pour un Pangeek (l'un des premiers, voire même le premier que je publie ici, je crois ! :D) tout fluffy (parce que le fluff c'est la vie et que je suis totalement incapable d'écrire un lemon potable). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, personnellement ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Panda, c'est quoi l'amour ?

Le gamer avait posé la question d'une voix distraite, levant à peine les yeux de sa partie en cours. Il était concentré sur son jeu, la tête posée sur l'épaule de l'homme en kigurumi. Ce dernier rougit violemment en cherchant ses mots.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Le Geek haussa les épaules, terminant doucement sa partie.

\- Je sais pas, j'entends toujours les autres en parler... Surtout la Fille...

Le Panda laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

\- C'est assez compliqué à expliquer... On va dire que deux personnes ressentent... Une attraction. Et du coup...

\- Non, non !

Le Geek venait de couper son ami, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Le Panda se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se rendant compte qu'il avait posé sa manette sur la table basse. La question était donc sérieuse...

\- Je veux des exemples.

\- Comme ?

\- Je sais pas, moi... Comment savoir quand tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? Il y a des signes ?

L'ursidé rougit encore plus. Est-ce-qu'il était vraiment en train d'avoir cette conversation avec le Geek ?!

\- Je ne pense pas, ça dépend des personnes.

\- Ah bon ?

Maître Panda acquiesça, petit sourire aux lèvres. Son ami buvait littéralement ses paroles.

\- Oui. Par exemple, le Prof s'arrange toujours pour que le Hippie dorme dans un bon lit, et pas allongé par terre comme il le faisait avant qu'ils ne soient en couple.

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué.

\- Et en échange, le Hippie défend toujours le Prof face au Patron. Bon, il le fait à sa manière, donc c'est pas très convaincant, mais il esssaye quand-même. C'est ça, l'amour.

Son interlocuteur redressa sa casquette, hochant la tête.

\- Et pour Mathieu et Antoine ?

Le Panda sentit un sourire amusé fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ah, le fameux Matoine...

\- Mathieu s'arrange toujours pour qu'Antoine soit toujours sûr de ses talents. Tu sais, il a pas vraiment confiance en lui, Antoine... Un peu comme toi, si on y réfléchit bien... Alors, il va lui faire des compliments, lui demander des conseils. Le mettre en confiance.

\- Oh, c'est pour ça qu'il parle toujours de l'émission d'Antoine alors !

\- Exactement. Et en échange, Antoine s'assure toujours que Mathieu ne fasse pas trop de nuits blanches à cause du montage de ses vidéos. Et qu'il ne boive pas trop de café, accessoirement.

Le Geek acquiesça, les joues rougies. Le Panda enleva doucement la capuche de son kigurumi, pour passer une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Après, on peut aussi parler des nombreux cadeaux que l'Homme à la Cravate fait à la Fille. Ou au Démon qui passe toujours les soirs ou le Gothique a besoin de parler. Tu vois, il y a beaucoup de façons d'exprimer son amour...

Le gamer sourit, enregistrant les informations données par l'ursidé.

\- Et... Tu as d'autres exemples ?

L'homme au kigurumi réfléchit rapidement. Il avait une super occasion d'avouer son affection au Geek... Voyant le regard curieux du plus jeune, il prit une profonde inspiration, et commença :

\- L'amour, c'est quand je te porte toujours jusqu'à ton lit quand tu t'endors devant la télé. Ou quand je te défend quand les autres s'en prennent à toi. Quand je passe, tard, pour te demander d'aller te coucher, parce que je n'aime pas que tu veilles tard. Quand je passe trois heures au rayon jeux-vidéos pour trouver LE jeu qui te ferait plaisir. Ou quand je passe des nuits entières assis devant ta porte, parce que j'ai trop peur que le Patron s'en prenne à toi. C'est ça, l'amour.

Maître Panda rougit violemment, détournant le regard. Non, il n'osait plus regarder le Geek. A vrai dire, il commençait vraiment à s'en vouloir... Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû en parler au gamer... Et si leur amitié était ruinée ? La voix douce de son ami le coupa dans ses réflexions.

\- Panda ? Tu... Tu m'aimes ?

Il fit un petit hochement de tête. Presque imperceptible. Heureusement, le Geek le remarqua, reprenant la parole :

\- Comme Mathieu aime Antoine ?

Le plus vieux acquiesça de nouveau, et le gamer ouvrit de grands yeux, étonnés.

\- Wow...

\- Tu... Ca te gêne ?

Le gamer secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche, se redressant.

\- N-Non, pas du tout... C'est juste que... Les autres m'ont dit tellement de fois que personne ne m'aimerait jamais, que...

L'ursidé se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ils avaient tort, je... Je me suis attaché à toi il y a un petit bout de temps, à vrai dire. Après, si c'est pas réciproque, je comprendrais tout à fait, j'espère juste que ça ne gâchera pas notre amitié !

Il termina sa phrase par un petit éclat de rire qui lui sonna horriblement faux.

\- Panda...

Le geek chercha ses mots, faisant encore plus paniquer le pauvre Panda, qui gardait les yeux baissés au sol.

\- J-Je crois que je t'aime aussi...

\- C'est vrai ?

Le chanteur redressa vivement la tête, plein d'espoir.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je ressentais, mais vu comment tu as parlé de Mathieu, et des autres... Et puis t'es tellement gentil avec moi... Et quand tu chantes, je... J'aime beaucoup ta voix, elle est magnifique... Quand tu chantes des chansons tristes, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Quand tu chantes des chansons joyeuses, j'ai juste envie de m'enfermer avec toi, et qu'on danse, tous les deux.

Le Panda esquissa un petit sourire en se rendant compte que le Patron lui avait aussi parlé de s'enfermer avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas pour danser, lui. Oh que non...

\- Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

L'ursidé restait sur ses gardes, ayant peur de se faire des faux espoirs. Il s'attarda sur les yeux du Geek, mais n'y lut que de l'affection. Pas une trace de mensonge.

\- Non, je te jure, Maître ! Je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu sais ?

\- Je tiens beaucoup à toi aussi...

Maître Panda se recoiffa, le Geek triturant son jean.

\- Est-ce-qu'on est censés s'embrasser, du coup ?

L'homme en kigurumi éclata de rire à la question timide du gamer, qui rougit encore plus.

\- Seulement si tu le veux, Geek.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser...

L'ursidé sourit, attendri par la timidité de son -nouveau- petit-ami.

\- Ca tombe bien, parce que moi aussi, j'ai envie de t'embrasser !

Le Geek inspira profondément, et se redressa, pour s'approcher du Panda, et venir déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Le geste fit violemment rougir le plus vieux, qui entrouvrit les lèvres pour venir approfondir le baiser. Le gamer ferma les yeux, profitant. Ils se séparèrent, le plus jeune venant poser sa tête sur l'épaule du chanteur, grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Voilà. C'est ça, l'amour, Geek.


End file.
